Those Eyes
by Aikori Shukrai
Summary: This is about Kushina, Minato, and Kyuubi during the Kyuubi attack. Currently Kushina and Minato's Chapter's are up.
1. Kushina

Disclaimer: I don't own a single shred of the Naruto franchise, I am just a fan writing a story.

XXXXX

In the midst of a life and death struggle that was taking place just outside the village walls, a miraculous event was taking place. A small blond-haired baby was entering his first few moments of life. It seemed almost surreal that something like the birth of a child could take place during such a stressful time.

Though to Kushina Uzumaki, all she was concerned about was making it through the labor so she could see her baby boy. She had spent the months preparing for him to arrive going around the village purchasing baby goods like there was no tomorrow. But now, all that preparation had been for naught, as the doctor in charge of the delivery had told her that she might not last much longer due to trauma caused to her body by the effects of the Kyuubi's rampage.

Now all she wanted to do was to protect him, her Naruto, to hold him and keep him safe and hope that her husband and village leader came up with another option, something other than what she knew was going to happen.

She was startled from her reverie by a sorrowful voice. "It's time. I need to take him now." The doctors left the room stating that there wasn't anything else they could do at the moment.

She looked up, and saw the Sandaime and her husband, Minato. "Is there any other way? Can't he be spared from this fate?"

The Yondaime looked at her with regret in his eyes. "If there was you know that I would take it in a moments notice. It seems that nothing short of a miracle would stop Kyuubi, and unfortunately Naruto is that miracle." He then embraced her and Naruto in a strong hug.

The Sandaime looked upon the couple and couldn't help but shed a tear at the heartfelt moment. Trying to reassure he spoke gently "Kushina I promise that I'll watch over Naruto and make sure that he stays safe."

Kushina then looked up with a small smile upon her face. "I'll hold you to that promise old man, even if I have to haunt you from beyond the grave." Sarutobi nodded in reply.

"If I have to give him up so soon at least let me say goodbye." She said trying to prolong the inevitable. "Of course you can." Came her reply.

Holding Naruto close to her, Kushina took a closer look at his small face as she reconciled with the fact that she would never see him get to grow up and be with his family. "Be strong my little one as I will always watch over you even if I am not there for you." Then Naruto opened his eyes and inquisitively at her with his bright blue eyes and smiled. Kushina smiled back before looking at Minato.

"Ok, you can take him now before I regret this even more." With that Minato took the baby from her arms and held him tightly. "I'm sorry for what I have to do to you my son and I hope someday that you can forgive me."

As Minato and Sarutobi Leave the room, Minato looks back. "I love you Kushina Uzumaki and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too Minato Namikaze. Don't keep me waiting too long." Came her reply. With that they left.

As the minutes went by and she took her last breaths, Kushina thought of Naruto one last time. "I love you my little Naruto and I'll always watch over you and protect you." With that she took her last breath.

XXXXX

**I know it's sad, but I'm typing this at 2am and I've been meaning to get this off my chest. This is how I envision Naruto's birth and Kushina's last moment's of life. With that said good night all.**


	2. Minato

Disclaimer: I don't own a shred of the Naruto franchise, I'm just a fan trying to write a story.

**So here we are and I produce the next chapter of Those Eyes like I promised. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thanks to Maximum Potter, I have to decided to take an alternate route to what I had planned and I'm going to write four more chapters, each focusing on a different character. Those will be Minato, Sandaime (the third), Kakashi, and the Kyuubi in that order. So without further ado, I give you Minato's perspective.**

XXXX

In a dimly lit room surrounded by all types of papers and parchments sat Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, The village hidden in the leaves. Outside he could hear the shouts and the torment of his ninja, those who had sworn to serve and protect the Hidden leaf village.

Slamming his hands down on the table he let out a frustrated growl and yelled. "There has to be another way! I can't just condemn my only son to a life of suffering because of my actions. Damn you Kyuubi!" He then slumped in his chair with his head in his hands.

Then there was a light knock at the door. "Come in," Minato said as he tried to immerse himself in his study. The door slowly opened and in walked the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I still wish you would let me perform the jutsu instead. You need to be there for your family." Minato looked up at Sarutobi's face and sighed. "You know why I can't do that. I am the Hokage and it's my job to protect the village, even if it means giving up my life in the process."

"I understand. Anyway, we must hurry. I was informed that the Beast is at the gates and the whole village is in panic." Sarutobi replied as he headed for the door. "All right, let's go. We have a demon to put down." With that they left for the hospital.

As the leapt through the village, there was only chaos. The sky was read and the earth rumbled with the approach of the Kyuubi, the Biju had only appeared a few days before, seeming to come from thin air. Many thought it was a trick of the Kyuubi, although to Minato it was a little fishy. After all it's a little too hard to conceal a fifty foot tall Kitsune from thousands of people and several villages.

When they reached the hospital they rushed to where Kushina was in labor. When they reached her room they were greeted with a sight that would warm most hearts. There was Kushina lying in her bed staring into the eyes of their child like he was the only thing that mattered.

"It's time. I need to take him now." Minato said in a low voice startling her from her reverie. The doctors left the room stating that there wasn't anything else they could do at the moment.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Is there any other way? Can't he be spared from this fate?"

The Yondaime looked at her with regret in his eyes. "If there was you know that I would take it in a moments notice. It seems that nothing short of a miracle would stop Kyuubi, and unfortunately Naruto is that miracle." He then embraced her and Naruto in a strong hug.

The Sandaime the spoke gently, trying to reassure her. "Kushina I promise that I'll watch over Naruto and make sure that he stays safe."

Kushina then looked up with a small smile upon her face. "I'll hold you to that promise old man, even if I have to haunt you from beyond the grave." Sarutobi nodded in reply.

"If I have to give him up so soon at least let me say goodbye." She said trying to prolong the inevitable. "Of course you can." Came Minato's reply, trying his hardest to keep calm. This was too hard for him, not only was he losing his wife, he was going to leave his son alone in the world.

Kushina then spoke up. "Ok, you can take him now before I regret this even more." With that Minato took the baby from her arms and held him tightly. "I'm sorry for what I have to do to you my son and I hope someday that you can forgive me."

As Minato and Sarutobi Leave the room, Minato looks back. "I love you Kushina Uzumaki and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too Minato Namikaze. Don't keep me waiting too long." Came her reply. With that they left.

Now that they had Naruto, they headed for a clearing near where the Kyuubi was, but far enough away as to keep them from its rampage. "Sarutobi, I need you to go and keep everyone away from the Kyuubi because I'm not sure what will happen if they are too close when the Shinigami takes the soul away." Minato stated as he began the seals for the Shiki Fuujin.

The Kyuubi roared as Minato finished the last hand seal. "Where is he? Where is Madara?" The Shinigami then appeared. "There is no Madara here Kyuubi. Your search is in vain." With that the Shinigami took the Kyuubi's soul from its body and sealed it into Naruto's stomach.

The seal that was placed on Naruto's stomach glowed for a few seconds after the soul of the Kyuubi was sucked in. When the glowing ceased, Naruto's eyes opened and flashed from their normal blue color to a piercing red and then back to blue. It was then that thin, whisker like marks appeared on his cheeks.

Minato was dying. Due to the terms of the Shiki Fuujin, the user had to give their life in order to seal the soul into the host body. After he collapsed to the ground he noticed the change in Naruto's eyes. He feared what might happen to Naruto if the villagers caught wind of what little Naruto now held within his small form.

Sarutobi had reappeared during this time and saw both Minato's and Naruto's condition. After making sure that Naruto was safe and secure he went to Minato's side. "Please protect him… keep him safe… he's… a…hero." Minato's words were barely above a whisper. It was so odd for him to see one that only moments ago was vibrant and full of life in such a pitiable state.

"I'll protect him," Sarutobi consoled to Minato. "I give you the same promise that I made Kushina, He will be safe." Minato's face looked content. "Good." His eyes faded and lost their light. "Farewell Minato Namikaze, Greatest Hokage of Konoha. You will be sorely missed. Now, let's see to little Naruto."

XXXX

**Okay, I'll end it there. It took me a few days and a couple of bouts with writers block, but I finally have it done. It's certainly longer that the first one and I made sure to put in the sealing. Before anyone says anything, I know I didn't put in Gamabunta. The reason being I wasn't sure how to go about it. By the time I wrote the lasts lines, I realized that I didn't put him in so I just left him out. The next chapter will be the Sandaime and it should be out in the next three weeks since school is starting back up and I need to focus more on that. 'Till next time.**


	3. Great News! Authors Note

Great news! I have finally figured out what I want to do with this story! Now I realize that it's been a while, but it just hit me and I have the perfect inspiration to continue the story.

Now there's only going to be one more chapter, but I promise it's going to be good. It should be done with-in the next week or so, and then I'll have it p for you to read. Though since it's been a while I figured I would give you a little preview of what I've thought up so far.

XXXX

You see, in an alley of one of the more run-down sections of Konoha, there is a small, lost little boy that's looking for something, something that has been in his dreams for as long as he can remember, the lady with the green eyes who said that she would protect him. If he could find her, all of the bad things would go away and he could be happy. Of course, that's what he hoped would happen. He doesn't even know who she is, let alone where he could find her. As long as he had that one glimmer of hope left, everything didn't seem so bad.

XXXX

Alright, I'll end it there for now. Like I said, I should have it up by Thursday, if not; I'll have to wait until I get back as I'm going on a trip for the entire week after. With that I bid you goodnight.


End file.
